When You're Gone
by LeslieLamb
Summary: Aang is gone. How will Katara deal?


**When Your Gone**

Ok I know its Tuesday and I said I'd post over the weekend but this has, BY FAR, been the worst weekend ever. 1st off I came home sick from school. Went to the doctor and turns out I had a virus, sinus infection, a cold, a soar throat AND allergies! [not even joking] im still a bit sick but im back at school.

2nd our house has 'ATT' for cable and internet. So they were basically idiots and turned off or internet and cable till now. Yeah there freaking SPED! We now have 'sudden link'. I have had no internet connection till now.

3rd my step brother came in and dropped his little demon child with my mom. I couldn't get ANY sleep and she kept bursting into my room and I wanted to kill her! (just to let u know I am only 13 and my step bro is like 35. Hes a butt, shes a butt. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree! )

Enough with my stupid weekend. I just felt I deserved u guys an explanation. Im still sick so sorry if my writing isn't at its best.

This is a song fic.

Song: When your gone.

BY: Avril L.

Post war.

Katara laid on her large fire nation bed. Her head resting gently on her pillow. Eyes shut tight.

She wasn't asleep. Even though Katara should have been asleep hours ago, she couldn't put her mind to rest. She just couldn't get his face out of her head.

Aang had left for a meeting in the earth kingdom that very morning. He was suspected to only be gone for a week. But as soon as the ship left kataras vision, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her mouth went dry and Katara could no longer hear anything around her.

Part of herself had left.

She was missing a piece that could only be filled by him.

And he was gone.

A tear fell as she let the last statement fill her head.

_**I always needed time on my own.**_

_**I never thought I'd,**_

_**Need you there when I cry.**_

Katara wiped her cheek and sat up, trying to control of herself.

She knew that if she started crying now that she would never be able to stop herself.

He had only been gone a day.

And now that the war was done he wasn't in any danger.

The rebels had seemed to be under control the last time she checked.

So there was nothing to worry about.

Right?

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone.**_

_**And the bed where you lie,**_

_**Is made up on your side.**_

Katara shook her head. As she did more tears escaped her eyes.

The young waterbender stood and made her way to the balcony.

Katara let her mind replay the scene of his departure.

_**When you walk away**_

_**I count the steps that you take.**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Everyone had been there.

All their friends and family.

But Katara didn't pay much attention to them.

For right now her world was focused on him.

The large fire nation ship let out a loud Siren to get everyone on board.

"well I guess I have to go now."

Aang turned to Katara to see that her eyes were filled with tears.

He pulled her into his arms as she began to let out her tears.

"please don't cry Katara."

Aang stroked her back and let his other hand get tangled in her dark chocolate curls.

Katara could only respond with more tears.

As she began to catch her breath she decided to make one last attempt to beg him to stay.

"aang…. Please, D-Don't "

Katara was cut off by his lips.

His soft gentle lips pressing against hers.

Aang pulled away and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

Before Katara could continue to protest the ships siren went off again.

Aang hugged her once more.

"ill be back before you know it."

He released her and began walking towards the ship.

Katara was frozen.

Aang turned around to look at Katara once he came to the ships ramp.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

And just like that,

He was gone.

Katara looked up at the sky.

Tears were rushing down her cheeks like a never ending water fall.

They were uncontrollable.

She gasped for air.

_**When your gone,**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you.**_

_**When your gone,**_

_**The face I came to know is missing to.**_

_**When your gone,**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it okay,**_

_**I miss you.**_

Katara found herself curled in a tight ball.

Crying her heart out.

The night was cold.

And a slight breeze hit her face gently.

She looked up.

"aang?"

_**I've never felt this way before.**_

_**Everything that I do,**_

_**It reminds me of you.**_

No one was there.

This only made the poor girl cry harder.

Katara stood and ran to her bed.

She crashed on the large red mattress.

Katara took a deep breath and buried her face into the cotton pillows.

The pillows had a small scent of aang still left on them.

She took another breath, letting her mind take in everything.

Katara calmed down.

And for the longest time she just laid there.

Breathing in the scent of aang.

_**And the clothes you left just lie on the floor,**_

_**They smell just like you.**_

_**I love the things that you do.**_

The pillow was wet with her tears but Katara didn't care.

She wasn't going to let go of the only thing she had left of him.

_**When you walk away,**_

_**I count the steps that you take.**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When your gone,**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you.**_

_**When your gone,**_

_**The face I came to know is missing to.**_

_**And when your gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,**_

_**And make it okay,**_

_**I miss you.**_

Sleep soon took Katara without her notice.

Her dreams were filled with his picture.

That perfect smile,

That amazing laugh,

His voice and even his scent were hers again.

Kataras dream was bliss to her.

She never wanted it to end.

But she knew that tomorrow was still to come.

Another day without him.

But it was also another day closer to seeing him again.

So she continued dreaming,

Katara was happy with him in her mind.

_**We were made for each other.**_

_**Out here forever.**_

_**I know we were.**_

_**Yeah, yeah.**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know,**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul.**_

_**I can hardly breath,**_

_**I need to feel you here with me.**_

'_I love you, don't you ever forget that.'_

_**When your gone,**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you.**_

_**When your gone,**_

_**The face I came to know is missing to.**_

_**And when your gone, the words I need to hear will always get me through the day. And make it okay,**_

_**I miss you.**_

Wow I was actually crying when I wrote this. The whole time I had this movie rolling through my head the whole time and when the flash back started I actually felt tears in my eyes!!! I felt I had to put that line in the end to complete the story. Plzz tell me what you think! I also want to thank the all the people who subscribed and reviewed. It meant a lot to me. Thanks.

Rate and review.

Plzzz and thank you!

-eazy breezy-


End file.
